ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daranthel
"A man doesn't fight a war with the force he wants, but rather the army he has. To aspire for more is of the Wills. Daranthel is to understand who you are, and lead that person to who you can become." '--Red Judge Desmar, ''Daranthel Teachings Found near the ruins of Redrock, 852 WE.''' Overview The believers of Daranthel are referred to as the "Followers" by non-believers, but fellow believers refer to each other as "seers." When man emerged from the earthfires, many of them inhabited the lands around the earthfire and would come to learn from Emira, and the dorii. Those that left the light and warmth of the Earthfires found guidance from the servants of Notherild. Daranthel seers are some of the most varying spirits on Ilderon. The faith encompasses both the darkest and brightest souls of the land. Throughout time four ways of Daranthel emerged, each influenced by a different servant of Notherild. Eventually the path of Gendoi broke off and formed their own religion. (For more information see Gendanthel) History While mortals have worshipped fringe gods for the entirety of recorded history, Daranthel was not officially founded as a religion until 232 WE. Three Milserii clans came together just south of the riverlands in Seadale that would later come to be known as Morsia. The Daridel Monastery in Morsia would later be the first established temple for Daranthel. Teachings Life is a Journey. This is the core belief upon which all the foundations of Daranthel are built upon. While there are a few prophets and teachers amongst the Daranthel churches and monasteries, the only way to truly learn a path of Daranthel is select a one and walk the path oneself. Where other religions have priests and preachers, Daranthel has guides. The Paths Path of Renaltuh As gatekeeper to the Bridge, and the warden of deceased souls, Renaltuh is often viewed as the polar opposite of Emira. Seers of this path seek to bring balance to all aspects of their life. Renaltuh is popularly known as the being that represents death across all of Ilderon. In most culturesguides of Renaltuh's Path are viewed with suspicion. Path of the Pelrii Those on the Path of the Pelrii are followers of the deity Delmiltis. Pelrii translates roughly to understanding the soul. Those who follow this path come to understand death in a different light than followers of Renaltuh would view death. They see life as a constant ebb and flow of energy, and death as a part of that cycle. Path of Deldeth Seers of this path often worship in the shadows. They form circles similar to an Alildorii's Dalyith (Bloom Circle). Path of the Shiaori Seers of this path are often individual unique thrill seekers. Rather than constantly sticking to the basic teachings of Daranthel, Dimdeth seers tend to walk many different paths, choosing whatever path gives them the best results for a particular situation. Shiaori roughly translates to those called to a life of glory.